What a Good Boyfriend Should Do
by Release-Your-Inhibitions
Summary: A Percabeth scene for each of the 40 items on the What a Good Boyfriend Should Do list.
1. Chapter 1

**SO, this is my first PJO fic, even though I have been reading them for a long time. I finished Mark of Athena yesterday, and now I'm going crazy; I need the next book to come out NOW! I won't say anything incase any of you readers haven't read or finished it, but the ending...if you finished you know what I'm talking about. I'm freaking out right now, but I'm so excited for it. Plus Percy and Annabeth were so cute in this book, I wonder whats going to happen to them in the next book. I've seen stories for these lists on here, but not for PJO, please R&R. Rated T for slight cursing. I'm only planning on doing a few from the list per chapter, that are related to each other. I hope I will get to all of them. Enjoy! **

* * *

_When she walks away from you mad Follow her. _

"You're such an idiot!" She screamed at him.

Percy faced his angry girlfriend inside of his cabin, attempting to understand why she had barged in angrily.

"Annabeth...I-" Percy attempted to explain himself, but he wasn't exactly sure what he had done to piss her off this time. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he was inable to form words together.

Furious, she turned away and quickly headed out of the cabin.

Percy was a bit frightened, but he quickly followed behind her anyway. She had gotten away much quicker than he had expected, but he managed to catch up with her as she headed towards the lake.

She paused for a second and turned to face him. "Go away Percy, I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry."

She sighed frustrated, as she attempted to avoid his gaze. "You should seriously get yourself out of here before I kill you." She glanced at him threateningly as she turned her back and walked away again.

Of course, he didn't listen to her.

"Quit following me!" she demanded.

"Not until you stop avoiding me." he replied stubbornly.

"I hate you." She replied bitterly.

He grinned. "I love you too." She bit her lip. Damn his adorable eyes, if it weren't for them, (or the fact he was being completely annoying), she might have stayed mad at him a little longer.

"Will you quit following and annoying me if I forgive you?" She asked.

"Maybe." He replied cheekily.

She shot daggers at him.

"Um, yea that sounds good."

She smiled. "Good, let's go back to your cabin then."

"Just one question though." he stated.

"Yea?"

"What were you so angry about?" He asked her curiously.

She gritted her teeth. She couldn't even recall now. Gods, she felt stupid.

"I love you too?"

* * *

_When she pushes you or hit's you Grab her and dont let go._

Percy was used to having an angry girlfriend, but he didn't exactly enjoy her constant need to hit and kick him.

He had made some joke about Annabeth's anger issues, especially when it was that time of the month...(he was starting to regret doing so), and now, the ever so angry girl had taken to physical abuse.

"Ow. Annabeth! Knock it off!" He exclaimed.

She ignored him, and pushed him off of the couch.

He quickly straightened back up and grabbed her.

"Let go." She demanded.

"Never." He held onto her tightly, and eventually she calmed down, and rested her head on her shoulder.

He released her arms, but she quickly grabbed his hands again and smiled.

"Please, don't let go of me."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I won't."

* * *

_When she start's cussing at you Kiss her and tell her you love her. _

"You son of a bitch! What the fuck were you thinking?" Annabeth's voice was obviously filled with rage, but most people knew that you were dead if Annabeth started cursing at you.

"Annabeth, calm down. It's not what you think. Actually, what happened was-" Percy attempted to soothe her, but there was really no point; Annabeth would simply interrupt him again.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole! I don't want to hear any excuses-"

Percy crashed his lips onto hers, and silenced her rampant.

She returned the kiss, but quickly broke apart from him. "Do you think you can just-"

He placed his lips on hers again, and this time their kiss was much longer. After what seemed like a millenium, they broke apart.

"Fuck you Jackson." She attempted to sound controlling, but her voice was soft, and she buried her face into his chest.

He chuckled, "Gods, I love you so much."

* * *

_When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go._

"What did I do now?" Percy asked, exasperated. He must have held a record for pissing off his girlfriend the most times in the shortest time span than any other guy.

Either he was a complete idiot, or Annabeth was too hot-headed. Percy suspected it was a combination of both.

"Don't get worked up seaweed brain. For once, it wasn't anything you did." Percy felt relieved her anger wasn't directed at him, but someone must have done something because she looked about ready to kill someone.

Almost instinctually, he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

She didn't say anything, but she attempted to let go. Eventually, she melted into the hug.

He held her for a long time, he would find out what was really the matter, but for now this was good.

* * *

_When she looks at you with doubt Back yourself up. _

"Why don't you trust me?" He asked. "You know I wouldn't do anything like that."

She pursed her lips. "Its not you I'm worried about. But the way Stella comes onto you, its so frustrating." She gave him a doubtful look.

He was truly perplexed. "I don't even know what you're talking about. And who is Stella?"

She rolled her eyes. "Stella Maricho, the stupid Aphrodite girl who cannot keep away from you. It's not just her! Its a ton of girls, who do everything except for physically jumping you."

Percy shook his head. He was silent for a moment before going, "Ohhh, you mean Stacey?"

Annabeth blinked for a second before glancing at him. "Are you seriously stupider than I thought you were?"

"Are you sure her name is Stella?" He asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure- that's not even the point! Girls flirt with you even when I'm right there and you do nothing to stop it!" She answered, her voice filled with bitterness.

It made much more sense now why girls were so nice to him. But he didn't know how Annabeth had felt. Whenever a girl made advances on him, he turned them down, but those were all when Annabeth hadn't been there.

"Annabeth," He began patiently. "I'm sorry, but I truly didn't notice. But in my defense, its difficult to pay attention to other girls when the most beautiful girl is right next to me.

She blushed immediately and ducked her head. "That was really cheesy."

He smiled. "I know. But its true." He kissed her tenderly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, seaweed brain."

* * *

_When she says its over she still wants you to be hers. _

"It's over." The two words hit him like a pile of crushing bricks.

"Annabeth..." He pleaded.

"Stop, this is hard enough. I just can't..." Her eyes trailed off as she attempted to leave his apartment.

He grabbed her wrist and kissed her.

Annabeth tried to pull away, but she gave in and kissed him back.

"I still love you..." She muttered to herself; Percy was unsure whether he was supposed to hear that, but it didn't matter.

It was far from being over.

* * *

**So...how was it? I know all of these involve an angry Annabeth, but the next chapter won't. I'm kind of trying to group them off by category. Anyway, feel free to drop some constructive criticism. But please review, and don't just favorite or subscribe, because I'd like a little feedback before I upload a new chapter. Stay tuned! I have another story I am prioritizing, but this looks to be a short story, so I'll finish this one off real quick! **

**Ciao for Now!**

**Sirius **


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I got so many reviews real quick, Thanks everyone for reviews! I love you all! So many of you favorited and subscribed as well, and thanks for that as well, but it would take like and extra minute to drop a review, so please REVIEW! :) Anyways, here's the next installment, after this I don't know when the next update will be because I have to update my other story!**

**Also please check out AlabasterLily's version of this story! It's really good! Her account is linked on my profile!**

**~Sirius**

* * *

_When she stare's at your mouth Kiss her._

"...and then she didn't even do the freakin assignment! After I told her everything! I had to do everything! Gosh, I hate having stupid people in my class." Annabeth muttered crossing her arms, complaining about her most school project. Even though she had been fervently venting about her school life for the past half hour, she hadn't seemed too into it, instead, Percy had noticed her staring at him the whole time.

More like staring at his mouth.

She had seemed awfully distracted today."How's school with you then?" She asked glumly.

He started off a little, but she didn't really seem to be listening.

"Annabeth?" He asked, seeing if she was still tuned in.

"Hmm?", she sounded out of focus, but her gaze remained on his lips.

His mouth then descended onto her lips and he planted a quick kiss.

"Thanks."

* * *

_When you see her at her worst Tell her she's beautiful_

"Annabeth do you want to come over today? We haven't hung out in a while, you know with finals and all." Percy had called up Annabeth on the first Saturday of the winter holidays. Although he was eager to spend time with her for the next two weeks, he had been disappointed to know she would be leaving to visit her father in a few days. And so, he had decided to make the most of the few days they had together.

"I can't, I feel super sick." Even through the phone, her voice sounded strained and she sounded as if she was talking and holding her nose at the same time.

"It sounds pretty bad." Percy said sympathetically.

"Yea, I'm gonna be in bed for a few days. My roommate is out already, so I'm just going to take a few days to get better and then I'll have to leave." She replied glumly.

"You're by yourself? I'll come over right away." Percy said quickly.

"No No, I can take care of myself." She replied and starting coughing.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can. I'll be over there in a few minutes." He hung up on the phone before she could argue.

When he got to her dormitory the door was locked, so he grabbed the spare key from under the matt, not wanting to make Annabeth get up too much.

"Ugh. Percy I told you not to come!" She groaned.

He smiled. "You sure are going to need me around though."

She sniffled. "Blegh. Not looking like this."

Her curly blonde hair was incredibly frizzy and her nose was red. Her eyes were puffy, and she looked about ready to pass out.

Percy thought she still looked perfect.

"You look beautiful." He assured her, walking into her room and kissing the top of her head.

"Simply beautiful."

* * *

_Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her._

Percy looked at the phone anxiously. Then he looked back at the clock.

11:58.

Still not midnight yet. He waited patiently.

And at 11:59 he began dialing the phone so he could call her cell at exactly 12:00.

"What do you want seaweed brain?" She groaned.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked grinning.

"No one else is stupid enough to call me while I'm asleep for no important reason."

"Oh."

She smirked. "And I have caller ID."

He chuckled. "Anyway, this is important."

She frowned. "What is so important that you couldn't wait till the morning when I'm actually alive?"

"I love you Wise Girl." He whispered. "Happy Birthday."

He hung up quickly before she could yell at him.

* * *

_When she ignores you Give her your attention._

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth."

"Wise girl."

"Annie bell."

"Annie"

"Percy shut up!" She screeched at him. Doing her homework while at his place was not the best idea. Percy was like a little puppy. The minute you stop giving him attention he comes crawling back.

"Sorry."

She sighed. "Just stop annoying me."

"Ok."

.

.

.

.

"Annabeth."

"ANNABETH!"

She groaned. "What is it dumbass?"

"Feisty aren't we?" He teased.

She glared at him causing Percy to recede.

"I'm bored. Will you stop ignoring me?"

She smiled slightly. "Ah...No."

* * *

_When you see her walking Sneak up and hug her waist from behind. _

Percy grinned. Annabeth was jogging by herself in central park. He loved scaring her.

He creeped behind her slowly. Annabeth's feet seemed to pick up pace slightly so he trailed behind her quickly.

He hugged her waist, but she quickly jabbed his stomach with her elbow.

"Ow, Annabeth why would you even...Ow!"

She turned and looked shocked.

"Shit. I didn't realize you were creeping on me! Why did you do that?"

He looked at her with surprise. "You knew I was there?"

She rolled her eyes, "I could hear you. You are really bad at being a creeper."

"Good to know." He mentioned but still clung to his stomach in pain.

She giggled. "Sorry, but its not my fault you decided to act like a creep. Get over it you big baby."

And with that she started jogging again, leaving her boyfriend moaning in pain.

* * *

_When she's quiet Ask her whats wrong. _

Annabeth and Percy were in his apartment watching another hilarious movie. But Annabeth had barely said a word. Normally, she would have criticized the slapstick comedy, but today she had been awfully silent.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" He asked looking at her beautiful face.

She kept away from his gaze.

"I'm fine."

He turned her head and forced her to look into his eyes.

"You can't lie to me."

She bit her lip before hesitantly responding, "My dad got a new job offer."

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"He's going to be on this research project for a while," She explained. "He's so excited. It starts in two weeks."

Percy was still confused. "Why are you upset about this?"

She waited for a while before responding. "It's in Greece."

"Oh." Was all Percy could say. "That's like your dream vacation."

She nodded. "And, he said its going to be for a while and he doesn't want to be separated too long so..."

"So...?" Percy asked.

"He said I should come with him too." She replied quickly before turning her head again.

"What about school?" He asked.

"There's going to be a lot of other researchers with their families there. He said there's a small school there. I probably won't be able to come back till summer if I go."

Percy was speechless.

"But, I'm really starting to get close to my dad. I mean living across the country is ok, but I think it'll be tough if he's in another country for a long time."

Percy thought the answer was obvious. "Go with him then." He encouraged her.

"What about us?" She asked.

"What about us?" He responded with the same question.

She punched his shoulder. "Seems like you want me gone."

His eyes widened as he chuckled. "Last thing I'd want actually. But you don't get to spend time with your dad often. And I'll still be here when you get back. Its only for a few months."

She bit her lip. "I'd really miss you if I left."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'd miss you too. But you should spend time with your dad. And in Greece! You've always wanted to go there. You'll regret it if you don't go."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sometimes, you actually say smart things."

They both laughed. They were going to be alright.

* * *

**Gahh What a terrible ending. ): I couldn't figure out how to end it though. But there. I'm so sorry I took so long to update but I was focused on Mario. If you're wondering why I didn't update that yesterday like I said I would its because WaterlessEar and I are still working on her character who is set to make an appearance in the next chapter, so after that's figured out you can expect an update for Mario which will most likely be today or tomorrow. (If you have no idea what I'm talking about go check out my Mario in High school story!) So, there's 40 things on that list, and with this chapter done that means I've got 12. So, I'll do 3 more chapters with 6, and 2 more chapters with 5. I think. Ciao for now!**

**~Sirius**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, its been a while guys, but like I said this is just a side project. I know I deleted my SYOC story, but I was stupid to start another side project when I already had this one, and online class stuff has already been stressing me out, so I have shelved that project with the other two I shelved a while ago, like I said, they're not untouched; I'm just not keeping them on here because I know I won't update those for ages and I want to do those again when I have time and I don't leave anyone hanging. **

**~Sirius**

* * *

_When She Pulls away pull her back_

"seaweed brain..I should get started on my project! Its due in a week and I've barely-" Annabeth was cut off by Percy's lips.

She returned the kiss eagerly, but quickly pulled away.

"As much as I'd love to do this-"

He cut her off again.

"Percy!" She glared at him pulling away once more. "I said I'd like to continue this but I have to finish-"

"You can finish this later." He said with a smirk, pulling her back in.

She gave up resisting.

* * *

_When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word. _

"Annabeth, how was school? I just got back from-"

Percy found himself in shock when he heard sniffling coming from inside her dorm.

He had decided to surprise her with a visit despite the fact they were pretty busy during the school week, but was upset to find her in tears.

She looked absolutely devastated, and although he was dying to know what happened, he could tell she wasn't in the mood to talk.

He quickly sat next to her on her bed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

She began sobbing into his shoulder.

He didn't say a word, but being in his arms felt safe to Annabeth.

* * *

_When She lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss it. _

"Isn't this show nice?" Percy asked. "See! Its much more interesting than the history channel!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at his comment. She was too tired to argue about who had a better choice in television."

"This is a cartoon for 9-year-olds I can't believe you actually-wait nevermind. It makes sense that you'd watch this shit."

Percy ignored her comment; he wasn't in the mood for arguing either.

Annabeth groaned. This was the stupidest thing she had ever seen. She laid her head on her idiot boyfriend's shoulder.

He smiled and tilted her head up to kiss her.

"What was that for?" She asked with a goofy grin on her face.

"Just cause."

She smiled. He was an idiot. But he was her idiot.

* * *

_Watch her favorite movie or show with her, even if you think its stupid. _

"I can't believe I'm actually watching the history channel." Percy muttered.

"Well, you made me watch that stupid cartoon with you so we're even." She replied with a smirk.

After a while Percy found he was quickly bored.

No surprises there.

"God, we've been watching this show for such a long time now. I think I might fall asleep." He moaned.

Annabeth snickered. "You know its been only 15 minutes right?"

"Really?" Percy looked at the clock in surprise and groaned.

She was right.

Like always.

"You know I'm only doing this because I love you right?"

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I know."

* * *

_Give her the world. _

Annabeth was impressed with herself.

Somehow she had managed to drag her boyfriend to the _museum_ of all places.

"I still don't know why I even agreed to come here." Percy muttered.

"Because you love me and you can never say no to me?" Annabeth replied as innocently as possible.

"Oh yea."

She kissed his cheek. "Don't fret. This is the last exhibit. Why don't you head to the gift shop, seems like you're bored out of your mind."

"You're sure?" He asked. They were supposed to be on a date and going off and doing his own thing didn't really seem like something to do on a date.

"Its cool." She assured him. "You've suffered enough for one day. I'll just finish looking around this exhibit and I'll meet you at the shop."

He grinned. "Cool. I'll meet you at the gift shop."

Percy scurried off to the gift shop. He began looking around quickly, maybe he could get Annabeth something nice.

There wasn't anything of particular interest to him, but then something caught his eye and he had an idea.

"Hey seaweed brain." Annabeth said, joining her boyfriend about half an hour later.

"Hey. How was the exhibit?"

"Great. Are you ready to get dinner?"

He nodded and he grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They walked through the streets not talking.

It was nice, being able to walk in comfortable silence.

"Annabeth," Percy began, "You know if I could I would give you the world."

Annabeth smiled and quickly kissed him. "I know seaweed brain. Unfortunately, I'm sure no one could actually gift the world."

He chuckled. "No, maybe not, but I can."

She looked at him puzzled. "What do you-ohh"

She giggled when he pulled out a tiny globe from his pocket.

"You're _so clever _Percy." She stated sarcastically with an amused expression on his face.

"I thought it was."

"Um..I suppose so...well it was cute."

"But it was pretty clever!"

"Sure it was..."

* * *

_Let her know she's important. _

"Percy you can't miss your swim meet!"

"Sure I can, there will be plenty." He replied nonchalantly.

Annabeth looked at him, frustrated.

"But you're anchoring for the relay! Your team is counting on you."

He shrugged. "I'm sure they can manage one meet without me. Just because I'm the best swimmer on the team doesn't mean the others aren't good. Antonio will be glad to get a chance to anchor for once."

She sighed. "Percy, swimming is really important to you."

"So are you." He replied. "You are more important than anything to me. You're going to be giving a speech at your school's banquet, how can I miss that?"

She blushed. "Its just one little speech at some banquet no one really goes to. Not a big deal."

"And all I have is just a swim meet. No big deal. But you are a big deal to me. I'm not missing your speech."

"I love you."

He kissed her. "I love you too."

* * *

_Kiss her in the pouring rain. _

"Ugh seaweed brain lets get inside." Annabeth grabbed his arm and yanked him.

They had been taking a walk near his apartment when suddenly the rain started pouring down.

"Why? Its really nice outside?" He responded.

She rolled her eyes. Dating the son of Poseidon meant spending _a lot_ of time near or in the water.

Not that she minded, but she really didn't plan on getting soaked.

"There's so much beauty in the rain isn't there?" He asked.

"Now isn't the time to be poetic." She scolded.

"Just wait. Trust me." He said calmly holding her.

She stared at his amazed expression.

So perhaps there was a beauty in it. The way he seemed so at ease while drenched in the water.

He then looked at her face and smiled.

He cupped her face and placed his lips on hers.

She returned the kiss without hesitation.

Yes, there certainly was a beauty to the rain.

* * *

**Sorry, these were kind of rushed. I'm nearly done with my other story, and there will be one or two more chapters for this one before its done. I haven't updated in a while. I will update tomorrow or the day after if it gets a significant amount of reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, it's been over a month since I updated, I'm a horrible person. But I will get this story done before the end of the month. I think this might be my last full-length story for the next few months, junior year is coming up, so after the summer I won't be writing much until January or February. **

**I've started having major Percabeth feels again since I've re-read MoA. Why are they so perfect? **

**WHO ELSE READ THE PREVIEW FOR HoH? I figured Percy and Annabeth wouldn't be narrating the first chapter because we want to see them the most and Rick is evil, but what are your predictions for the story? Please PM if you want to talk about it because I am dying due to having to wait so long! **

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and subscribed. A lot of you just favorite and subscribed, which I am very grateful for, but I would really appreciate some feedback. Leave me any suggestions and I will consider them all. I am going to do 7 per chapter so I can finish it off in 3 chapters.**

**SO I will update when the story reaches 35 REVIEWS! **

**Please R&R people!**

**~Sirius**

* * *

_When she's scared protect her_

"PERCY!"

"Hey Annabeth..." Percy replied nervously as he stepped into her dorm room.

"You seem really excited to see me." He stated with a smirk.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Percy! GO kill the beast in the bathroom!"

Percy was confused for a second. What sort of thing could Annabeth be afraid of if it was lurking in the bathroom?

And then it hit him.

"Annabeth...is it a spider?"

She nodded gravely at him and handed the pan she was holding to him.

"Thank gods you got here in time."

Percy scratched the back of his head. "This is what you made me come all the way here for? I was worried it was something dangerous!"

He chuckled and handed the pan back to her.

She glared at him. "Well, my roommate is out of town for the weekend so I needed someone to kill it."

"It's not funny seaweed brain!" She said glowering as he started to laugh even harder.

"I know. I get it. I'll just go kill the thing. Wait here."

Before he went in, Annabeth attempted to hand him the pan again.

"Trust me. I won't need it."

He went inside and started looking around. Knowing Annabeth, it could be incredibly small and it would still be enough to freak her out.

Sure enough, there was a tiny spider crawling along the edge of the bathroom mirror.

He grabbed a tissue and squished it before throwing it into the trash can.

"There. Good enough?" He asked coming out.

"Is it gone?" She asked.

He nodded. "You're lucky I'm here to take care of all these things."

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Its just the spiders. And that's a valid fear since I am a daughter of Athena."

"Ok. Whatever." He wrapped his arm around her before she quickly brushed him off.

"Go wash your hands!"

* * *

_Stay on the phone with her even if shes not saying anything. _

"...and then I got detention for accidentally blowing up the place." Percy finished narrating his story to his girlfriend. The pair was on the phone.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Gods, would it kill you to stay out of trouble?"

Percy grinned. "Probably."

"Ok, well I've got to go do my homework."

Percy whined. "But we've barely gotten anytime to talk this week."

She sighed. "I know. But we'll be off school in a few weeks and we can have all the time in the world."

"But you don't have to get off of the phone. Do your work, I won't distract you too much."

Annabeth bit her lip. Gods, this would be a bad idea, but against her better judgement, she kept the phone on.

"Annabeth?"

"...Annabeth?"

"...Wise girl? Are you still there?"

"Annabeth are you-"

"Gods shut up seaweed brain!" Annabeth attempted to sound miffed but really it came out half amused half exasperated.

She could hear his chuckle on the other end.

"I"m hanging up on you and I'm turning my phone off so don't bother calling back." She said quickly.

"Hey don't do that! Just because-"

"Bye seaweed brain." She hung up and turned her phone off before he could start calling her back.

* * *

_When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her everything is going to be ok _

"Hey Annabeth? Did you already pack your entire library. You know you can't take everything right?"

Percy was helping Annabeth finish up her packing for her trip to Greece in a few days.

There were other things he would like to be doing with her before she left for months, but she needed to finish up her packing and he was attempting to spend as much time as he could with her.

He waited for a while, but she didn't answer.

She sat on top of her bed covered in light green bedsheets. It was the only thing in the dorm that hadn't been packed up yet.

Most of the things she wouldn't be needing were being kept at Percy's place until she returned.

"Hey? You're not upset are you?" He asked her, as he sat next to her on the bed.

She shook her head but it was obvious that she was.

"It's going to be alright. This is your dream trip. Nothing between us is going to change ok? I'll miss you like crazy, but you need to go have fun and in a few months we'll be together again. Ok." He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you seaweed brain." She muttered.

"Love you too. Everything is going to be ok."

* * *

_When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh. _

"...so goat cheese is actually from goat milk? That sounds disgusting."

Annabeth snickered at her boyfriend's stupidity. "Did you actually not know that? You're such an idiot sometimes."

"You're a know-it-all." Percy retorted lamely.

She laughed. "Scratch that you're an idiot almost all of the time."

* * *

_Treat her like she's all that matters to you. _

"Percy, you didn't have to do that."

Annabeth looked at him feeling exasperated as the two left the party.

He raised his eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Punch your teammate?" She shouldn't have been too upset with him.

Technically he was "defending her honor" after he had made a not so nice remark about Annabeth not knowing she was Percy's girlfriend.

"He shouldn't have said that about you." He responded calmly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have said anything if he'd known that I came with you."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it wouldn't have been that hard to figure out. I'm sorry about Tom. I didn't know he was such an ass."

"It's fine. I could have handled the situation without violence though. The party was fine until you went ballistic."

He glared at her. "I didn't go ballistic. I was simply giving him what he already had coming."

"Percy he's your teammate. You didn't need to go and cause unnecessary tension. What's the team going to think?"

He shrugged. "They won't care too much. We don't like to get involved in each other's conflicts. And none of them matter to me. You're the only person that does."

* * *

_When she grabs your hands, hold her's and play with her fingers. _

"Give me the remote." Annabeth demanded.

The tv remote was resting on Percy's side of the couch.

To her indignation, he only smirked at her and ignored her request.

"Seaweed brain, I swear if you don't I'll-"

"You'll do what exactly?" He asked her.

"I-Trust me you don't want to know."

"Come on Annabeth. Why can't you just enjoy this peaceful Saturday and watch Spongebob?"

"There is nothing peaceful about Spongebob." She muttered. "This is an idiotic cartoon. What's the point of this show?"

He chuckled. "There doesn't have to be some deep message or some educational value in a tv show. You can watch useless stuff just for fun."

"So you admit it's useless then?"

He shrugged. "Yea. No big deal. It's a pointless show but I still like watching it."

"Well, I'm not watching this crap." She attempted to reach across him to grab the remote, but Percy snatched it before her and dangled it above her.

She would have stood up, but she was too comfortable on the couch and Percy was much taller than her now and he could probably make it a lot harder.

"I'll get that from you!"

She grabbed his hands but after he dropped the remote he grabbed her hands in retaliation.

Instead of continuing their fight he chose to lace his fingers with hers and slowly playing with them.

The tv remote lay forgotten.

* * *

_When she says that she likes you she really does more than you could understand _

Annabeth stood outside of the Poseidon cabin. Normally, she wouldn't be so nervous to approach her best friend but soon enough they would have to leave for Annabeth's quest into the labyrinth and she thought there were still some things that needed to be said.

She thought she had thrown a good few hints to him about how she felt and it had been everything short of actually telling him she liked him but Percy was easily the most oblivious person she'd ever had the displeasure of knowing and now not only was he unaware of her true affections, but pretty much everyone in camp, and even his mom, (much to her embarrassment) knew how she felt.

Not that she had tried to make it really obvious, but she couldn't help the way he made her stomach flutter and how she wanted to smile every time he said something utterly ridiculous.

Almost everyone was convinced that he liked her too, despite it seeming that he only saw her as a friend.

Nevertheless, it was with Grover's insistence that she decided that now would be a good time to tell him.

Annabeth hesitated before knocking. She was used to barging in unannounced until she had walked in on him shirtless at the end of the last summer.

That shouldn't have been too embarrassing, but this had been when she had just discovered her feelings and she felt unsure how to react so she had run off.

Instead of having to knock, Percy opened the door and grinned at her.

"I looked out the window and I saw you coming here." He frowned when he noticed her anxious expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked her as he welcomed her into the cabin.

"I-nothing I guess I'm just nervous about the quest."

He nodded understandingly. "Well, this is your first quest and its going to be dangerous. But I'm sure you'll lead us well."

She smiled. "Thanks. I just hope I don't screw this up."

"You won't." He assured her. "You're the smartest person I know and if there's anyone who can do this its you."

"Percy I need to tell you something important."

"Really, what is it?" He asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Its not about the quest. Its just...I like you a lot."

He sighed with relief. "Is that all? I know that. I like you a lot too, you didn't have to tell me."

She raised her eyebrow. "Really."

"You're my best friend Annabeth. Of course I like you a lot."

She felt like smacking her forehead. Or his.

"I meant that you're really important to me. Like, more than anyone."

He looked at her softly. "You are too. I don't know anyone else like you Annabeth. You're a great friend."

She clenched her fists desperate not to do anything to him.

"Right. Well, get ready for the quest then. I'll see you in about an hour seaweed brain."

He nodded cheerfully. "I know you're nervous. But I have faith in you, you'll do great."

She nodded weakly and forced out a smile before exiting the cabin.

Gods why did it have to be this idiot she fell for. He was so obtuse. She wasn't sure if he liked her the same way she did, but it was clear he wouldn't figure it out right now. Hopefully, with time he would understand how she felt.

* * *

**So if it wasn't clear, the last one took place in the Battle of the Labyrinth timeframe. I thought it would be fun to remember the days of incredibly oblivious Percy. Well, he's still oblivious but at least he knows how Annabeth feels now. :D And in an earlier chapter, Annabeth mentioned having to go to Greece which is the same trip referenced in this chapter if you're wondering. There might be some more references in later chapters. Please review, because I'd really like some actual feedback. I'm a little worried this story is going off in a weird direction. Thanks for reading ya'll, and I'll need 35 reviews till next update!**

**~Sirius **


End file.
